Party On Campus
by Luvdarain5
Summary: Serena accompanies Amy to a college party and runs into an old enemy and secret crush from her obnoxious years. Both are grown now and falling for each other but things keep happening that keep them apart, can they overcome? Rated R for Risqué! R&R plz!


Party On Campus

By Luvdarain5

Disclaimed; You all know it, so lets say it together! "I dont own Sairlor Moon!" Very good people!

"Whew" Amy breathed out nervously. "Uh Serena, I don't know if I can do this…"

"Come on Amy, of course you can!" Serena spoke encouragingly. "You look great, Zoi's eyes are going to fall out of his head!"

"Um, that's gross" Amy responded, but she was smiling now, as Serena had intended her to.

The two young women, both 17 stood just outside the closed door of the apartment. They could hear music thumping, the low buzz of conversation and occasional bursts of laughter. Serena was dying to get inside, a feeling of nervous excitement filling her tummy, while beside her Amy was working up the courage just to walk through the door and hoping she wouldn't disgrace herself by being sick.

The party invitation had been for Amy, who had been asked by a guy she had met at a bookstore, appropriately enough. The two had been there for a book signing by a prolific new author and while they waited had hit it off and chatting, smiling and laughing a lot. They discovered that both admired many of the same authors and had similar interests in music as well.

When he had introduced himself as Zoi and had asked for her number she had been delighted and thrilled that such an amazing guy would be interested in her. Since their first meeting over a month and a half ago they had hung out a few times over coffee, in depth discussions and lingering glances.

Amy, who was known for being sweet and patient, was feeling extremely frustration at their lack of progress. For the girl who was intensely shy and afraid to make the first move this was all new territory for her. But she couldn't stop thinking about the attractive and popular Zoi, her studies and personal life giving over to constant daydreams of him.

The problem was that she didn't have all that much confidence in her looks or personality, only in her brains so she just wasn't sure if he _would_ be interested. Moreover, he hadn't made a move and she feared that because she was a few years younger he only saw her as a friend, instead of a possible romantic interest. When he had casually asked her to the party, she had jumped on the invitation eagerly, thinking that since it was a social situation there was no chance to misinterpret his interests and she might finally be able to find out how he really felt.

But of course while Amy ruled in all things intellectual, she was at a loss when it came to proper party etiquette, at least at these kinds of parties. In desperation she had called her close friend and confidant to plead for help. Once upon a time Amy had been Serena's tutor but the two had forged a friendship that transcended higher education and the girls were still close years after the study sessions had ended. Serena had been more than happy to help her friend out with her dating dilemma and the two had set out immediately to shop and get geared up mentally.

Her fried Serena was a natural beauty whose charm caused people to gravitate to her; she was very popular and well liked. However this was a far cry from her past. In her early teenage years she had only been interested in being the center attraction by any means necessary, which generally meant annoying all those around her. As she matured she began to realize the error of her ways and stopped trying so hard, growing into the warm, friendly woman she was now.

Her only secret disappointment now was that though she dated often she never seemed to settle down with any one guy, always moving on citing she was looking for the 'right one.' In her heart of hearts she carried a memory of a dark haired boy from their old local hangout…but he had been rude and insulting and had eventually stopped coming to the arcade. He probably hadn't cared for the way she treated him anyway, though she had only been trying to get his attention.

Upon hearing her dear friends predicament and seeing how excited Amy was, Serena wanted to do all she could to help her. Amy had exhausted her social knowledge with questions such as….'But what if he says this?' or 'What if he wants to…' and finally the two agreed it would be simpler for Serena just to tag along for moral support and in case of 'emergencies'.

So now they stood at the threshold of a College Campus Party. As high school seniors this was almost like being on holy ground. Next year when they started attending this school, they would probably look back on this night and laugh at their feelings of reverence but right now this was big pond territory and they were feeling very much like little fish.

Amy reached her hand to knock, but Serena grabbed her wrist. "Uh-uh" She said, shaking her head, "We don't knock, we just go in." Amy looked at her uncertainly, hand still raised. "Are you sure?" Serena nodded confidently. Amy might not hit many parties, but Serena was always being invited to various social events and this was familiar territory for her.

Amy straightened her short jean skirt and fidgeted with the straps on the white halter-top. She had been unsure of the outfit but Serena had assured her she looked great. She was growing her hair out a little and the ends gently brushed her bare shoulders, the soft black color reflected a midnight blue shine when it danced in the right light. A few glossy strands were tucked behind her ears bringing attention to the tiny silver hoop earrings and simple matching necklace.

Serena on the other hand was wearing a soft light blue t-shirt with short-capped sleeves tucked into a pretty, gently flared matching skirt with a darker blue floral design on it. Her spiky heels were a smoky blue color that attracted attention to her shapely legs. Her full blonde hair shimmered down to her waist, kinked thanks to a hot iron, and she knew she looked her best; gorgeous and very cool if she did say so herself!

But tonight wasn't about her; so she turned one last time to give her friend a once over. "You look gorgeous Amy," Serena said sincerely. "He wont be able to resist you."

"Thanks Serena" Amy responded quietly. "For everything, the make up, the shopping, the advice and being here. I don't think I could have done it without you…. I just wish I wasn't so nervous!" She finished in a frantic wail, neatly manicured hands pressed to her stomach to quell the butterflies.

"Come on, we better go in before you change your mind." Serena instructed her, and reached for the doorknob, which was suddenly jerked out of her hand as someone pulled open the door from inside.

"Hurry up man, let's go! I don't want to be gone any longer than I have to!" this was spoken from a short white guy dressed in a Jamaican shirt and tatty dreads, large beads adorning his scrawny chest. He turned from the guy he was talking to address the hotties before him. "Hey ladies…" He said suavely abruptly changing gears.

"Hi!" Serena laughed at the obvious attention the two men were giving her. "Leaving so soon?"

"Beer Run" the taller guy-a black fellow with handsome features replied. "Hope you two will be here when we get back." He added in a deep sexy voice.

"Hurry back" Was all Serena said, stepping around the two and tugging Amy inside with her.

"Wow Serena, that guy was hot!" Amy said, "But you talked to him so easily!" She was a little awed that Serena didn't seem to get the slightest bit nervous in front of anyone no matter how good looking or popular they might be.

"Amy, hot people are just like everyone else. They're still people! You just talk to them like normal, ok? No one in this room is better than you, just remember that." Serena said firmly, trying to inject some courage into her friend. Amy nodded uncertainly, the look on her face saying she didn't actually believe that.

The two walked down the hall and further inside, passing couples standing around and leaning against the walls taking. As they reached the end of the hall, it opened up, to the right was the kitchen door and on the left was a packed living room and Serena grinned excitedly in anticipation. Amy swallowed hard, turning to leave, "This was a bad idea." She said desperately but her friend grabbed her arm holding her in place.

"Lets get a drink Amy, you'll feel better, trust me." Serena said buoyantly. She heard a popular song thumping on the stereo and began gyrating a bit to the music as she leg the way, the two heading towards the dining room. Covering a small kitchen table and littered across the floor and every available space were all kinds of food and every type of alcoholic drink imaginable.

Amy looked over the available selection. She was not adverse to a drink now and then, after all she was no prude but…"Serena I don't think I can drink anything here-I didn't eat before we left. I'm so nervous, what if I get sick?" She would be mortified if she disgraced herself in front of this crowd of Zoi's peers. It would be a _hundred_ times worse if she threw up in front of him!

"Not to worry, there's food here too!" Serena announced gaily walking over to the table and picking up a napkin (no one had thought to bring plates) and began scooping up various pretzels and chips for the two to share. Finally she handed over the small bounty to Amy and perused the drink selection before picking up two sparkly pink bottles that boasted more flavor than alcohol. 'Perfect' Serena thought approvingly.

The two then moved to stand at the edge of the living room surveying the crowd before them. Amy was desperately searching for a quiet corner to huddle into, while Serena spotted an opening in the center of the room on a couch already boasting five people and quickly moved to grab it before someone else did. She vaguely heard her friend behind her protesting but determinedly marched on.

Serena squeezed down onto the couch, her tiny frame barely fitting into the small groove left by the previous occupant. Amy was forced to perch next to her on the arm of the couch and the two began hungrily digging into the food. They did not sit unnoticed for long however, two attractive women never did, and they were immediately questioned, everything from tastes in music, to their age, to what they were studying and if either of them were single.

Before long Serena was carrying on two conversations at once, one with a skinny be-speckled girl next to her and another with a jock sitting across from her on the love seat. Amy was slowly being drawn out as well by an irreverent but kindly extrovert in the chair closest to hers. He had noticed she was shy and had held back his normally zealous personality to help her feel at ease.

Amy had done a quick scan of the room when they arrived and had ascertained that Zoi wasn't there yet. There were a handful of people hanging out on the deck, a mixture of men and women but as far as she could see none of them were the one she was looking for. She glanced up every time the front door opened, and after a half an hour had passed she was beginning to feel incredibly foolish. Perhaps Zoi hadn't really meant the invitation. Maybe he had said it as a joke and privately laughed at her stupid eagerness when he mentioned it. She really _really _wanted to leave, and turned to her friend to tell her so.

Serena had been slyly watching her friends mounting agitation in her peripheral vision so she was fully prepared when Amy leaned her way to suggest they leave. Before Amy could say a word however Serena shook her head no, saying softly but firmly, "It's only 10:00 Amy, the party is just getting started. He'll be here soon enough! Be patient and try to enjoy yourself, ok?" Amy shut her mouth, suddenly ashamed of her cowardly behavior and was glad her dear friend was here to keep her in check.

The door opened again and this time she steeled herself against looking to see who had entered, determinedly smiling at the fellow who had been talking to her. She was being rude to him when he was trying so hard to be friendly and she decided it was time to relax a little. They began chatting about general topics until he mentioned movies. Serena was always dragging her friends out to the movies or inviting them over for a 'Blockbuster night' so she was well versed in her cinema speak. Before long the two were chatting like lifelong friends and having a blast.

When the door opened to admit a loud group of hyper football players a short time later, Amy didn't even look up. Even when a loud football player strutted in yelling "PAAAAAAAAAAAARTY!" causing many of the partygoers to laugh at his slightly inebriated antics, Amy paid no attention. Which was probably why she didn't see Zoi finally arrive, along with a tall, dark haired fellow both a couple steps behind the jocks. Serena had long since disappeared out onto the balcony with the jock she had been talking to, and Amy could occasionally hear her friend laughing at the stories someone in the group was telling.

Amy was also laughing at her new friend Trey as he recounted a highly amusing story about showing up at a movie premier only to realize he was the only one dressed up in costume for what had turned out to be a very formal event. She was holding her sides, her small form shaking with laughter when she happened to glance up and was startled to see a very serious looking Zoi standing just behind Trey's chair staring down at her. Her smile quickly disappeared at the frown on his face, and she immediately felt horrible-realizing the worst. He hadn't meant the invitation to the party after all and he certainly hadn't meant for her to actually show up. She was going to die of embarrassment right here on the spot.

She stood up too quickly, experiencing a dizzying head rush, and cleared her throat hastily. "Zoi" she acknowledged politely. It was all she was capable of saying, before her throat clogged up again in shame.

Trey, seeing that his new gal pal was in trouble but unsure as to why, hurriedly stood up next to Amy slinging an arm over her shoulders to show his support. "Hey buddy!" He greeted Zoi, flashing him a friendly grin. He discreetly squeezed Amy's arm to let her know he was there for her, whatever the problem was.

"Trey" Zoi nodded coldly, never taking his eyes off Amy. "Amy…I see you made it." She blushed apple red, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

"Well, well, glad you could make it" Injected another deep male voice coming up behind Zoi. Amy recognized in surprise none other than Darien Chiba, an incongruous sight at this particular moment. She knew him only in passing from their days at the arcade and had heard about him mostly from Serena, vaguely remembering via gossip that he went to school here. She hadn't known that he was friends with Zoi and she certainly hadn't expected to see him now.

"Darien" She said softly, a little lost at what to do now.

"He was hoping you would, you know." Darien continued with a sly grin, revealing his friends secrets without a qualm. Zoi sent a sharp look over his shoulder to silence him, then turned back to face her. "Been going on and on about it." Darien added one last comment before Zoi sharply elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

Zoi's eyes shot between Trey and Amy and then asked slowly, as though dreading the question. "So…you two know each other?"

In a flash of insight Amy realized what the problem was. It wasn't her being here it was her being here with _Trey_. She felt a tiny thrill of hope, praying she was right. She offered Zoi a genuine smile and stepped towards him a little, out of Trey's loose embrace. "We just met tonight. We…he was just keeping me company until you arrived." She said bravely, and felt her heart trip an erratic beat at the slow smile coming over his face.

"That's right buddy, and now that you're here, I'm going to go scout out that delicious blonde outside." Trey put in, punching Zoi lightly on the shoulder before heading over in the direction of the deck.

Darien began following Trey to go check out the hot blonde in question, but was quickly distracted by a lady friend pulling him down onto the couch for an already in depth debate on the latest presidential address. More intellectuals began to join the fray and those who were there to forget they had a brain and just wanted to have fun began to move off in the direction of the music.

Zoi grinned at his friend, who was never able to resist a heated political discussion, then turning to Amy, reaching out to take her small hand in his. "Let's go somewhere quiet where we can talk." He persuaded, pulling her close, guiding her to a secluded corner. He had planned on taking things slow with Amy, she seemed too delicate and unsure of him, but his jealously and her unexpected reaction had propelled him to step it up. It was time to stop playing games and let her know how he felt.

He settled his large frame into an overstuff chair, and then patted his lap. She was nervous; he could see but felt a shiver of pride and the thrill of anticipation when she didn't let it stop her. She was absolutely beautiful and he was crazy about her; best of all it appeared to be entirely mutual. He took her small hand in his larger one, guiding her slim form to him watching for any sign of uneasiness as she gingery slid herself over his knees, slipping her hands loosely over his shoulders for support.

"That's not going to work." He admonished her with a grin. "This is a small chair, I'm afraid we're going to have to get a little friendlier." She caught her breath, but did as he suggested, snuggling closer, all the while her brain screaming; "Wow, Wow, Wow!"

"Now we can talk uninterrupted," He said smugly, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her up against his chest.

Still feeling brave, she arched a brow at him. "Oh, you just wanted to talk?" She asked, pretending to pull out of his embrace in order to leave.

"Well," He murmured, stilling her movements "If you were interested in more, you should have said so." Having said this, he leaned forward, capturing her upturned mouth, causing them both to close their eyes in ecstasy….

Meanwhile, Serena decided to check in on her friend, and excused herself from the group, promising to be right back when they protested. One of the girls asked her to bring back a drink, which she happily agreed to do.

Stepping back inside, her eyes went immediately to the couch where she had left Amy, but was nonplussed to instead see none other than Darien Chiba, her childhood tormentor and secret crush.

Serena stood rooted to the spot, overcome with memories of the past. Of her embarrassing behavior and desperate attempts for any notice from him. She had followed him around like a lovesick fool when she had first met him making a nuisance of herself. She had been 13 to his 15 and he had been unimpressed with her devotion. When she had realized that her presence only annoyed him, she had taken to insulting him loudly and rudely to anyone who would listen. As expected it hadn't endeared her to him either, but at least he talked to her, if only to belittle her or order her to shut up.

He had been considered 'cute' in the years past but now was devastatingly handsome. He had filled out in his upper torso area especially, and she couldn't help the involuntary shiver at the flex of his muscles as he impatiently pushed his silky black hair out of his eyes then gestured to make a point to the Junoesque brunette seated next to him.

His jeans were a dark wash, emphasizing long legs and strong thighs, and the long sleeved dark gray jersey that hung tightly over his chest and loosely at his waist was causing more than one of the women to pretend a political interest in order to get his attention. With his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, his silver watch glinting in the artificial lighting and the dangle of chain hanging from his belt loop to his back pocket he didn't appear to be an intellectual at all but more like a bad boy on the prowl for a good time.

Serena panicked, suddenly wanting to disappear. She had behaved horribly back then and though she was a different person now she wasn't entirely sure he would give her a chance to show him before he said something to put her in her place in front of all these people.

Looking around for a place to escape, she hesitated a moment too long and caught the eye of the one person she wanted to avoid. He stopped speaking to stare at her, recognition slamming into him. He blinked in complete surprise, his arm suspended mid level as he glared hard at her. Her blush deepened and she ducked out of sight, while Darien at the prompting of his audience finished his tirade. In desperation she had hastily backed into the kitchen; her cheeks warm with remembered shame and unexpected remorse coursing through her.

A moment later, amid much protest Darien stood up, citing needing another drink as his excuse and left the group, slowly making his way to the kitchen, his mind racing. He had recognized Serena immediately as the loud, irritating girl from his early high school years, though she had certainly grown up if he were to go by appearances. Suddenly the comment Trey had made before about the 'delicious blonde' echoed in his mind, and he had no doubt who Trey had been referring to.

Entering the kitchen he was immediately arrested by the sight of Serena perched on the counter, head bent, legs crossed and hands bracing herself on either side of her slim hips. She was the picture of delicate vulnerability, a Bella Madonna he thought, before reining in his thoughts. She might look like an angel but he also remembered her rude mouth and bad attitude.

He stood silently in the archway as the door swung shut behind him and at that moment she looked up, both of them stilling in reaction. Serena's mouth gaped prettily in surprise while Darien's right brow arched in silent inquiry. As they continued to regard one another Darien's heart began to pick up an extra beat and Serena's breathing became slightly labored. There was more here between them than the murky past; there was a heady attraction, and tension thickened the air.

"Hi" they both spoke simultaneously, her lighter voice overlapping his deeper baritone. They then lapsed into silence, each struggling to think of something to say. Their shared past seemed far away at the moment and the two simply stared at one another, each very aware of the other, both wanting to say something but afraid of the others response.

"I…drink." Darien finally snapped out of the strange trance the two were enveloped in and spoke, if somewhat inarticulately. "I mean, I need ice for my drink."

Serena nodded, biting her lip in uncertainty. Darien inhaled a deep breath and berated himself for his uncharacteristically stupid comment. He strode further into the room, opening cupboards in search of a glass for the ice he supposedly needed.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He spoke casually, as though it hadn't been three years since they had last seen each other and they weren't just having a moment.

"I came with my friend Amy" She answered faintly, then swung heavy golden tresses over her shoulder and straightened her back. "I haven't seen you in awhile, um, how have you been?"

He shrugged broad shoulders, though he was having a hard time formulating a reply. Her voice was softer and sweeter than he remembered and he wanted to hear more. He also couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked; she had grown into a very desirable woman.

"Good. Things are good." He muttered distractedly. He wished the thumping of his heart would quiet down so he could focus on the task at hand…

"You looked like you were in a pretty deep discussion out there." She said dulcetly, trying to restart the stalled conversation he didn't seem inclined to have.

"We were talking about the latest presidential address, did you happen to catch it?" He asked almost sarcastically, then winced. The Serena he remembered hadn't been interested in politics and this was not how he wanted to start off with her. But he didn't want to discuss trivialities, he wanted to know more important things; like why was she here, who was she here with and had she matured in their time apart?

She nodded, "I saw it, sounded like the same thing as the last time if you ask me." She said shrugging. Darien was impressed despite himself; he had just been trying to convince those idiots out in the living room of the same thing.

"So, is that girl that was sitting next to you your girlfriend?" Serena spoke again, too casually.

"What?" He frowned, trying to remember who had even been sitting next to him. "Who, Cathy?" He gave a derisive snort. "Hardly. We're just friends."

Serena laughed lightly at his naiveté, "Maybe you are, but I don't think she's on the same page." She said, not unkindly.

"Not everyone thinks like you Buns," he spoke brusquely, reverting to her old nickname from a time when she had worn a peculiar hairstyle, part Princess Leia, part Rainbow Brite. He had teased her mercilessly about it.

She stiffened. "If you say so, but it sure looked to me like you two were 'more than friends'." She said sharply, detesting the nickname. They were slipping into the familiar pattern of their past. Sniping, insults and each trying to get in the last word.

"I said we weren't!" He snapped, turning to face her. They both stood fixed in surprise. Somehow during their arguing they had moved in close to each other and had breached each others personal space in a big way. Heat blazed between them. Darien swallowed hard, slowly backing away; things were a little too intense too soon, after all this was the hateful girl he used to go out of his way to annoy when he couldn't avoid her. They had a complicated, unpleasant history.

"Well it sure looked like to me" Serena reiterated sulkily for lack of something better to say. "The way she was staring up at you and had her hand on your knee…in 'geek speak' I bet that means she likes you." She couldn't help the jab at his mental prowess, she had always tried to make him feel socially inept though he certainly had not fit the profile; then or now.

Darien felt himself getting more frustrated with her than the situation called for and knew he needed to get out of there. He was thinking some dangerous thoughts and he wasn't in control of his emotions, a feeling he didn't care for. He ignored her, focusing in on his task and locating a plastic cup to for his ice, heading over to the old fashioned refrigerator. The freezer was at the top of the appliance instead of on left side as in the later models and was apparently solid metal as well. He tugged open the heavy door and reached in and grabbed an abundant handful of ice when Serena ordered him to stop.

"You should use tongs or something, not your hand" She fussed, looking around for something he could use. The 'mother' gene was strong in this one….

He scowled "What does it matter, I already have the ic-" Cubes began pistoning out of his tight fisted grip; apparently he had spoken too soon. The ice skidded across the floor or splintered into watery shards as it landed on the clean yellow floor.

Serena couldn't help it, she laughed out loud at the look of agitation on his face. She had wanted to show him that she had changed and wasn't the same irritating person she had been but greater forces were at work it seemed, mischievous sprites or something that caused them to repel instead of attracting.

Her laughter only seemed to be provoking Darien and apparently deciding he had had enough, he dropped the rest of the ice and began to advance menacingly towards her, his mind battling within itself as to whether he was going to kiss that gorgeous mouth shut or throttle her delicate neck. At the moment both courses of action were extremely tempting…

Unfortunately, Darien would never know which action he would have taken, as he never made it. His foot slipped on the ice cubes and his head reared back to smack into the still open freezer door. In a comical display of flailing arms he landed heavily onto the kitchen floor, his head producing a small 'thunk' as it rebounded off the floor.

"Darien!" Serena cried horrified, scrambling down from the counter to crouch next to him. Kneeling on the cold floor amid melting ice cubes, she leaned over to look into his eyes, her hair curtaining around them. Impatiently she pushed it back so she could see him. He was winded, poor thing, and had a desperate look on his face of someone trying to catch their breath but could not.

Picking up his big hand lying next to her, she clutched it in both of hers to her chest. "Just calm down Darien, you're going to be fine. You're going to be just fine" she chanted desperately, hoping that his feeling of panic would fade in a moment and he would be able to draw a breath.

His eyes left hers to circle around the room, he couldn't seem to blink, he couldn't seem to move, he couldn't seem to do anything and it terrified him. She kept trying to pull his attention back to her, and finally, thankfully after another agonizingly long minute he began to slowly inhale, air rushing painfully into his lungs.

He struggled to sit up, but she fussed worriedly, urging him to stay still and collect himself. After lying on the floor another moment he finally indicated he was ok to get up and moving slowly he did so. Pulling himself into a sitting position he leaned back against the refrigerator, his legs propped against the island counter in front of him. Serena shifted to his side, her hands running over his face and chest, then up to his hair, feeling the back of his head for bruises. If he hadn't been so disoriented with pain Darien might have enjoyed her fluttering ministrations. As it was he could barely focus his eyes, the dizzying sensation was so strong.

She leaned in close, in order to make sure he was ok, her face inches from his but her eyes roaming his body with clinical interest rather than sexual. What a waste of a perfectly good opportunity he thought, then gave a derisive laugh. Maybe he should be thankful he had been diverted from a close encounter with her.

At the sound of his laugh she looked up, their eyes meeting again, but this time warmth seeped into her eyes.

"You ok?" She asked gently still concerned but now with a smile on her delicate pink mouth.

He nodded slowly, "I'm getting a hell of a headache but I'll be alright."

The door to the kitchen opened at that moment and a rotund Asian entered and began opening the cupboards, apparently searching for something. Pulling out a bowl, he turned to face the fridge and let out a startled yelp at the unexpected sight of the couple seated on the floor.

Recovering from his surprise he beamed, "Whoa, way to go Darien!" John said approvingly.

"Its not like that John" Darien muttered, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"He hit his head" She added faintly, a little hurt in her voice. She wasn't that bad, was she? But she supposed from Darien's viewpoint she must seem like it.

John then noticed the still open freezer door and shut it solidly, then hunkered down next to the two. "That door is kind of heavy, you ok?"

"My head hurts like a bitch but I'll be all right." He said with a chagrinned smile that turned to a grimace when the pain started increasing as he tried to get up.

"You should probably go home and lie down, but don't go to sleep right away" John cautioned. "It could be a concussion and you could die in your sleep if it's serious enough. Just wait a couple hours to be on the safe side and then you should be fine." he finished wisely.

Serena's eyes widened at this and Darien closed his in disdain. Great, now he was going to have the annoying blonde on his hands playing nursemaid. Then he checked himself, was that really such a bad thing? There was no doubt he would love to be alone with her and give them both a chance to explore the incredible feelings developing between the two, but if their behavior in the past few minutes had been any indication, they might not get that far. He was strongly attracted to her looks and figure but she didn't appear to have changed much in personality, she still came off like the same shallow, egotistical girl he remembered. Then again, he hadn't been acting his finest either, he admitted.

"Oh but you cant drive with that headache" Serena spoke up, still concerned for him, then immediately solved the problem. "I'll just have to drive you back."

Darien hated to admit it but it was beginning to sound like a good idea. He really wanted to be on a comfortable bed after that cold damp floor, and the noise on the other side of the kitchen door didn't seem to be helping the intense throbbing in his head.

"I just have to tell Amy, I rode over with her and am supposed to spend the night at her place." She bit her lip again in a gesture Darien was beginning to find adorable. He squelched that thought quickly. Breaking into his thoughts she concluded "She may be upset with me for leaving though."

"Oh, I don't think so, I arrived with Zoi, and he and Amy have been inseparable since we got here. They probably wouldn't notice if we were left." He said smugly.

"You know Zoi?" She asked, surprised…then…"Amy and Zoi hooked up?" She grinned, thrilled for her friend.

"Hooked up?" Darien echoed distastefully at the words…"Well last I saw them they did look pretty hot and heavy."

Serena blushed, she was no stranger to kissing but it was something else entirely to be talking about it with Darien of all people…the two looked at each other and in a sudden moment of affinity and despite the fact that John was still in the kitchen poking around, Darien reached out and took hold of a lock of her hair, tantalizingly caressing the silky strand through sensitized fingertips. Serena leaned into the caress, closing her eyes in breathless pleasure. John cleared his throat and they looked up, realizing he was watching them, but trying not to. Serena stood up on shaky legs, offering Darien a hand.

Annoyed with himself for his momentary lapse, he refused her help and hoisted himself up. John left the kitchen, having filled the ice bowl with exaggerated care in deference to Darien. He would have slugged the smaller guy if he had been up to it…he could swear John was making fun of him…

A couple of minutes later the door opened again and Amy appeared, followed by Zoi. Apparently John had called their friends over and explained what had happened and Darien felt bad about wanting to harm his buddy.

Serena quickly explained what had happened and their plan to get Darien back to his apartment so he could lie down. Over the women's heads Zoi and Darien exchanged a glance. Zoi grinned as his roommate scowled, enjoying his friend's obvious discomfort. But when Amy volunteered to look over Darien to check the extent of his injuries Zoi quickly intervened fishing the keys out of his pocket and handing them to Serena, urging them to leave right away. Apparently he was the jealous type Serena thought with a smile, while Zoi towed a confused Amy out of the kitchen and back into the corner to resume their earlier…. activities.

Serena and Darien agreed to slip out of the party unnoticed, not bothering to say goodbye for fear they would be delayed or prevented from leaving altogether. They made it out to the hallway and shut the door closed behind them, both breathing a sigh of relief.

Walking down the hall and to the stairway they were unusually quiet.

Darien was beginning to regret his decision to have Serena drive him because of his headache. Spending this much time together was either going to make _him_ crazy or make him _do_ something crazy. He tried to think of a way to dismiss her but with his head pounding he couldn't seem to think of anything.

Meanwhile Serena was feeling nervous. He was _so_ attractive, built, intelligent and sexy that she was feeling pretty insecure at the moment. So much for her earlier advice to Amy she thought sourly. She knew she was considered not just pretty but beautiful by many of her classmates but didn't know what Darien thought of her brains or personality, and her display so far hadn't helped. Boys usually went out their way to impress her, but this one couldn't seem to wait to get rid of her. After all he was older and in college, what did she have to hold his interest?

They made their way out into the street, looking for their car among the rows lining the curb. Darien led the way and the two crossed the road and stopped in front of…a beat up green mustang? Serena looked up at Darien to see if he was playing a joke on her. "This doesn't seem like Zoi's taste…" she said uncertainly. He bared his teeth in a parody of a smile…"It has sentimental value, this car." He said but didn't elaborate further. No doubt she didn't want to be caught dead in it, he thought condescendingly, forgetting his own aversion to the dilapidated vehicle.

She helped him get into the passengers seat, leaning in to fuss over him unnecessarily, trying to make sure he was comfortable as she felt partially responsible for what had happened to him. She started to back out when his soft words stilled her. "Aren't you going to buckle my seatbelt for me?" He dared her, eyes closed as he leaned back against the headrest, his hands at his sides unmoving. She gasped quietly thinking he was teasing her, but when he opened one eye to peer at her she could see the challenge, as well as the invitation he was issuing.

Jutting her chin out, she decided to show him she could take anything he could dish out. Two could play at this game, whatever the game was! Reaching behind his head she pulled the belt strap out, sliding it across his chest and lap, desperately trying not to touch anything and belatedly realizing this might be a bad idea. She almost reached the metal clasp to the buckle when the seatbelt snagged a centimeter from its goal and halted, refusing to bulge. She began to wrestle with it, returning it back to its starting point, then tugging again, only to be brought up short. Agitatedly she began to dig in, and in her haste she ducked further into the car, placing a knee between Darien's thighs to get better access.

Darien had to laugh at her determination, when he had suggested she buckle his seatbelt he hadn't thought it would be such a difficult task. She was so involved in fighting the stupid device; she hadn't even realized that she was now tantalizingly close enough to kiss. Unobtrusively he studied her face, feeling an overwhelming need to lean forward and taste her, she was simply too alluring to resist. It was amazing to him that she didn't even realize what was going on.

When she decided to try again, propping her right hand on his shoulder and raising her left hand to return the seatbelt buckle to its original position and start over, he took the opportunity to get her attention. Reaching his arms up, he captured her slim waist, his fingers fanning across her back, stilling her frantic movements. Aligning their bodies so they faced one another, their noses bumped lightly, her face slightly higher than his from her position still wedged between his legs.

"Hi" He said in that incredible voice of his, sending shivers down her spine. She blinded in surprise, finally noticing their close proximity.

Her arms were bracketing his head around the headrest, and it felt as though she was embracing him. She couldn't seem to help herself from leaning her head forward so they were sharing the same breath. "Hi yourself" she responded softly, her feminine voice a compliment to his deeper, sexier one. They were making each other crazy with desire and both wanted nothing more than to close the distance and have the satisfaction of that first exquisite kiss.

She inhaled silently, and her lashed fluttered as she ran a delicate finger over his brow, licking her lips before parting to expel a nervous breath of air. He leaned slightly forward, nudging her nose with his, this time purposefully, making a slight sound of anticipation as he gently applied pressure to her back, bringing her closer so he could finally claim that wet mouth of hers for his own. Simultaneously they closed their eyes, vulnerable to one other, their hearts tripping excitedly. Tilting their heads in opposite directions so that they would be fused together as tightly as possible they finally leaned in for what promised to be the kiss of a lifetime.

A car rode by, the slightly drunken vehicle careening closer to the parked car than it should have, and honked its horn loudly in warning. Unfortunately this startled Darien and scared Serena, who in a blind panic turned to see what on earth was happening and regrettably kneed poor Darien in the groin. He doubled over in pain, unceremoniously pushing her out of the car in order to bow over so that he could nurse his wounded…pride. Serena sat scrawled out on the pavement, looking up in horror at the mighty Darien Chiba wracked with agony, his head resting on his forearm propped against the dashboard, his other arm cradling his stomach, although she had a feeling if she hadn't been there, he might have been…well never mind that thought, she decided abruptly.

Scrambling up she began apologizing profusely, slamming the car door shut and running around to the other side. The sooner she got him home and into bed the better…that thought distracted her for a moment…er…into his apartment and made sure he was ok, then she was outta there. She was ruining his life!

Jumping into the driver's side, she buckled her seat belt and left him to his own devices, taking a moment to adjust the settings on the unfamiliar vehicle before pulling out into traffic, following Darien's terse directions.

They rode in silence in the close confines of the car. Darien was in pain and pretty embarrassed by the whole thing, while Serena was depressed thinking he probably couldn't wait to get away from her. The quiet was wearing on, and she decided they needed a chance of pace. Reaching out she pushed a button to activate the radio, listening for a moment to the music playing; she scrunched up her nose in distaste and turned a dial to change the station. She flipped through for a moment, not finding much, when to her delight she caught the strains of a classic 80's 'up' song. She turned up the volume a bit, tapping the steering wheel and humming along.

Momentarily diverted from the pain in his head and between his legs, he turned his head to watch Serena surreptitiously. As she drove, the streetlights passed over her, illuminating her features, only to leave her in darkness until the next light. She was breathtaking, and he felt a new pain, an ache in his heart that had him wishing they could just pull over on the side of the road and be alone, with no interruptions, just long enough for him to taste her. If he had been driving they very probably would already be halfway to heaven by now, he thought miserably.

Serena glanced over at Darien and noticed he was watching her, he probably thought she was a dork, enjoying a song that was well before her time, humming and tapping the stereo a little too enthusiastically. All at once she decided she didn't care what he thought of her, it was probably wasn't going to happen for them anyways. Turning up the music even louder, she began to sing along in earnest. "Everybody have fun tonight; Everybody have fun tonight! Everybody Wang Chung tonight; Everybody Wang Chung tonight!"

The second verse started, and Serena alternated between looking at the road and singing the words to Darien. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at her antics; she was both silly and adorable all at once. The drive was short and they arrived at the apartment building only two songs later, each feeling a little feeling better about the evening's happenings.

They trooped up the stairs, Serena again following behind Darien, up to the second floor of the quiet apartment building. The place wasn't on campus but was close enough that many college students rented their rooms from there. The halls were oddly silent after the bustle of the other building. "Guess everyone's out parting tonight" Darien commented, almost to himself as he pulled out the keys to unlock the door to his and Zoi's apartment.

"I thought you would have a place on campus" Serena said distractedly, the quiet was unnerving her just a little.

"I did the first couple years, but I decided to start my junior year in a place where I only had to share the bathroom with one other person instead of with 15 other guys…" They grinned together at that.

As they entered, Darien flicked on a light, casting a cheery glow into the darkness. Serena was dying to get inside and take a look, curious to see if the place was a reflection of himself and his personality, anxious for any little detail about him, however minute.

Moving aside he gestured for her to precede him and she went ahead, stopping at the end of the hall to take in the tastefully decorated and surprisingly neat room. Comfortable and stylish leather sofa's were set throughout, two facing the TV but another facing the window-a perfect place to study, she thought. Lots of pictures and a few trophies and even a couple plants made the place charming.

Spotting a picture of him at about the age of 15 and remembering her huge crush on him at the time, she fell silent, her comfort level receding. She had always been crazy about him, and discovered that apparently she still was, but that they still couldn't seem to connect without something getting in the way. She felt slightly depressed, and suddenly just wanted to get away. There was too much disappointment in the air now, they both knew they were heavily attracted to each other but couldn't seem to get it together. She sat on the couch facing out towards the inky night sky and he lowered himself next to her neither saying anything. It felt like a huge chasm was between them, one that was too big to breach.

"How's your head?" She suddenly remembered to ask, she couldn't ask about the other source of his pain. "Perhaps you should go lie down?"

He shook his head dismissively; "I'm feeling better now" He said, "Thanks for driving me back." Then he remembered his manners. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water please" She responded politely, clearing her throat "Thank you." She wondered if she should have said 'no thanks' and left. He probably couldn't wait for her to leave.

"Sure" He said getting up stiffly. He was afraid she was ready to bolt, but didn't know what to say to persuade her to stay. Damn it he liked her, but she was dangerous to his well being-literally. Not to mention he still wasn't sure it would be worth it to pursue a relationship with her. Every once in awhile a picture would pop into his head of her in her younger years, hair done up in some odd round pigtail hairstyle, laughing too loudly and wanting to be the center of attention. She seemed to have grown up some since then but he couldn't ascertain how much so. He had no idea what to do here.

He slipped into the kitchen and returned a moment later with two bottles of water, silently taking his seat beside her once again. He offered her one of the bottles with a 'sports' cap, the kind you pulled up to open. She tugged the lid, but it refused to bulge. Once again, her determination got the better of her and she dug in, pulling harder on the plastic top than was necessary, and unconsciously squeezing the bottle with her other hand. Water streamed out in a perfect arc, soaking Darien's jersey and a little of his jeans in the process.

They sat still in shock, Serena desperately wishing that she had the ability to become invisible and Darien feeling his emotions riot, his frustration overwhelming him, everything that had happened and the feeling of being made a fool of-again-all coming to a head. And then, unexpectedly he began to shout, taking his anger out on her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded angrily.

"I…it was an accident, Darien…I'm _so_ sorry…" She said, her head down bent in embarrassment.

"First the freezer incident, then the seatbelt fiasco, now this?" He yelled. Technically the freezer incident hadn't been all her fault, but he was beyond reason at the moment. "If you're not interested, just say so damn it, but stop trying to humiliate me!"

He turned on his heel, stalking off in the direction of his room in order to change shirts, ignoring her stricken face. She looked ready to cry but he coldly told himself he didn't care.

Darien peeled off his shirt along with the t-shirt under it, flinging both with more force than necessary on top of the pile of laundry for the next day. He walked over his bureau and leaned forward, his hands braced on the edge. He looked up into the mirror propped over it and stared hard at his reflection. "You're an ass." He told himself disdainfully, feeling terrible for the way he had acted. The two had encountered so many obstacles tonight, but it was because of the both of them, not just her. Perhaps they weren't really mean to be together after a….he was disrupted from his depressing thoughts by the most incredibly unexpected sensation.

Cool fingertips touched his back, nails lightly grazing his spine, then drifting down to trace the edge of his jeans before moving up to draw an odd little pattern in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Serena…what.." He was shocked, he hadn't heard her come in, and had been taken completely by surprise. What's more, her sensual touch was making him crazy…

"Hush" She told him, her sweet voice a gentle whisper. "No talking…talking just seems to get us into trouble."

He nodded, but made no move or sound, letting the moment take them both. She drew another little pattern, a flower, he thought dizzily, then flattened her hand so that left palm then her right were pressed against his back, gliding slowly up and down his smooth muscles. His eyes closed in pleasure, and he gripped the bureau harder, feeling desire well up in him. His breathing was a harsh sound in the quiet of the bedroom and he could feel himself responding to just her touch. Then his eyes blinked open at the feel of her lips, her mouth on his back. She placed a light kiss on his spine, her hands moving to his sides, sliding her thumbs through the belt loops as if to hold him still. He jerked when she kissed his shoulder blade, he felt the dampness of the tip of her tongue, then her teeth grazed his skin causing him to shudder in reaction. Darien looked up at the mirror, watching himself being seduced by the petite blond, the most erotic experience of his life.

But he was undone when she slid her arms forward, clasping them loosely around his stomach, just over the button of his jeans. She leaned her head into the heat of his back, her soft curves melting into his hard ones. He bowed his head, unable to bear the sight-the sweetness of it making his heartache.

"Serena.." He whispered, wanting to say something, to tell her how he felt, to apologize for his harsh words….something…anything…

"I…I just wanted to tell you…to show you, that I'm _not_ trying to humiliate you, and that I _am_ interested…" she spoke quietly…still hugging his stomach from behind.

Darien couldn't stay still any longer; he straightened and stood, then turned to face her. Her arms dropped away, thinking he was rejecting her, she stepped back and simply looked at him, crystal tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Don't cry baby, I don't think I could handle it" He begged, then leaned back against the bureau for support and pulled her into the apex of his thighs.

She stood unbending and unbelieving for a long moment within his embrace, then surrendering completely, sliding her arms under his and surging forward to be as close to him as possible. The two stayed this way for a while, just being close to one another, feeling things that neither could say. This moment was not about heat but about heart.

He ran his hands over her back under the heavy weight of her hair in soothing strokes and she laid her head over his chest, closing her eyes and just listening to his heartbeat. Occasionally he would nuzzle her ear and breathe loving words to her, taking in the intoxicating scent of her. They both knew there was no going back now, they had made their choice, and they had chosen one another.

Inevitably, the whispered words and gentle nudges gave way to kisses and love bites, gradually growing in urgency. Insistently, he began kissing her face, her cheeks, her brow, her temple, while she who had access to that hard-bronzed chest was not one to waste an opportunity. Her hands slid out from under his to shape his pecs, thumbing a flat male nipple. "Wow" She said reverently as she began to realize just how built he was. His flattered laughter gave way to a slight choking sound when she kissed him just there; elevating his desire to a level he wasn't sure she was ready for.

He reached out large hands and framed her face, pulling her attention away from his body and back to him, so that their mouths finally met in a deep long kiss that melted into another and then another. Breaking apart in a desperate need for air, the two pressed their foreheads together, looking into one another's eyes and smiling, stealing light kisses but refraining from more until they caught their breath.

Then, incredibly, she yawned, and Darien raised an eyebrow in derision. "Sorry baby, am I boring you?" He asked in a sexy drawl.

She grinned cheekily, then yawned again. "Man, I don't know what's wrong with me…" She stifled another yawn, "What time is it anyways?" she asked, blinking at the clock.

Darien glanced over, then did a double take. "That cant be right, it cant be one thirty in the morning…"

"Wow" She said, burrowing close to him, sliding her arms around his back. "It's later than I realized! No wonder I'm getting sleepy."

Darien couldn't help a smile, he was being forcibly reminded that she was younger than he, probably she wasn't used to staying up this late, and it _had _been a long evening. "Will Amy be worrying about you?" He asked, regretfully thinking that he probably needed to get her home.

She shook her head, "Didn't you hear me earlier in the kitchen when we were talking?" She prompted, and at his blank stare elaborated. "I told Amy that if your injuries were really serious, I would stay here with you for the night."

Darien's heart rate began to increase at that thought, but incredibly he didn't want to rush into bed with her. He wanted them to build a relationship, not just a one-night stand.

"Well, you're welcome to stay." He offered, "As long as you behave yourself." He added, his serious look telling her that she didn't have to worry about his intentions.

The smile of relief told him he had made the right move, and she kissed him again, gratefully.

A short time later, the two were lying on Darien's bed, with the hall light left on for Zoi when he arrived. They lay on top of the covers, Darien still clad only in his jeans, one arm under his head, the other wrapped around the supple blonde tucked between him and the wall.

"Darien?" She asked sleepily, wanting to tell him before she fell asleep…"I just want you to know, I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight. And I'm also sorry about the way I used to treat you."

He had been looking up at the ceiling, making plans for them, contemplating their relationship and where they went from here. The future was looking very promising for them, he thought. He angled his head to look down at her.

"Hey, I know the things that happened tonight weren't your fault." He paused, then laughed, "Well, maybe not all your fault, you have to admit you were partially to blame…" She thumped him lightly on his shoulder and he grabbed her fist, kissing it in apology. "As for the past, lets leave it alone. We have enough to build on with what's between us now."

She nodded sleepily, drifting into slumber and leaving Darien to do the thinking for them both.

An hour later, Zoi finally stumbled in, waking Darien who had only just dozed off. As was customary, Zoi popped in to chat briefly with his buddy before heading off to bed.

Zoi was moving with less grace than normal and Darien grinned to himself, the guy was plowed from the sound of it. Zoi opened the door wide, letting the light from the hallway flood in. "Hey buddy!" exclaimed his overly enthusiastic roommate.

"Shh, keep it down Zoi" Darien instructed sternly, then indicated Serena sleeping soundly, cuddled into him.

Zoi's eyes widened, "Ooooh! Okay, okay!" he nodded in approval still talking louder than necessary, making exaggerated signs of approval, trying to form the O with his fingers to signal "ok!" then just gave him a 'thumbs up' motion instead.

"I could tell the two of you hit it off tonight" Zoi slurred, taking a very long time to say the short sentence. "Man, I had a great time tonight!" He abruptly switched gears in the way that drunken people do. "Amy is a great kisher! Kisher…kisher" He repeated, knowing that word didn't sound right but unable to think of the correct pronunciation.

"She had to leave at midnight, my pumpkin, cause she has something she had to get up early for tomorrow, but we're going to lunch!" Zoi said proudly. He sighed loudly, "We're in love!"

Darien snickered at his buddy, "If you don't get to sleep you wont make it for your date tomorrow" He advised his friend, not to mention he was sure Zoi would have a hangover in the morning. "You should have left the party when she did buddy, you're going to regret it in the morning." He told Zoi.

"I know, right?" Zoi agreed giddily, "Guess I'll go…" Suddenly he stopped mid sentence, dropping to the floor in an inelegant heap.

"Pass out" Darien finished for him, not willing to disturb his sleeping beauty to help his friend to bed. Zoi tended to fall asleep where he landed when he was really tired or really drunk and was next to impossible to move, as Darien had learned from past experience.

Listening to the faint snore emitting from Zoi, Darien tightened his left arm around Serena's shoulder, his right hand toying with a long strand of her soft hair as he thought over the evening's events. Enjoying the moment of peace, he realized how incredibly lucky he was to have found the love of his life at a simple campus soiree. "Paaaaaarrrrtay…" He whispered softly to himself, grinning like a fool before he drifted off to sleep….

End


End file.
